La favorita del joven Zabini
by Cinderella's Corner
Summary: Joven ravenclaw, ojiverde de quince años, tiene un problema consigo misma. Él siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarle, ella siempre perteneció a alguien más. BlaiseXAstoriaXDraco. She will be loved.


**¡****Cinderella's Corner, reportándose! ****Trayendo consigo un BlaiseXAstoria. Sí, sí, les debo un par de capítulos… No pude resistirme a publicar esto, así que, estaré trabajando en todo. No sé si dejarle en 'one-shot****' o darle continuación, lo consultaré con la almohada.**

/Disclaimer: Personajes, mundo, pertenecen a la maravilla viviente de J.K. Rowling, no a a la niña de dieciséis años, que ha escrito esto. A excepción de Cassandra Jingle, a quien me he creado. Got it?

**¡Bienvenidos sean, lectores!**

* * *

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies,**

**it's compromise that moves us along.**

**My heart is full and my door's always open,**

**you can come anytime you want.**

_~Flashback~_

_Fenrir Greyback olfateó de hito en hito la puerta rechinante del aula medio vacía; soltó una carcajada burlesca y arrugó toscamente su amplia y peluda nariz blanquecina, que de entre la luz parecía estar entre grasa, gracias al brillo que relucía._

_-Fenrir... Fenrir...-Gruñó Blaise Zabini desde el otro extremo de la puerta, mientras entre la penumbra, sostenía de la cintura a una joven castaña de tez pálida. Sus manos cubrían los labios de esta y en cada respirar, se notaba su enfado._

_-Eh Zabini, perdona...-Soltó el mortífago apenas le escuchó, con la ironía y burla más que sobrando. _

_-Idiota.-Murmuró el moreno.-Estoy ocupado, ¿sabes...?_

_-Lo percibo, lo percibo.-Insistió el animago._

_-Ten más cuidado a la próxima.-Recalcó el joven slytherin.__  
_

_El hombre lobo gruñó arrogante y cerró de un jalón lo poco que había abierto la puerta. Se oyeron un par de risas perdiéndose alternadamente con los pasos que se marchaban a la inmensidad del Hogwarts frío y apesadumbrado._

_Astoria jaloneó nuevamente contra el joven y entre miradas furtivas por su propia parte, movimientos bruscos de sus caderas, brazos y pies, logró soltarse de este._

_-Odio esa actitud tan tuya... Tan estúpida que tienes, Greengrass.-Le reprochó Blaise._

_-¿Te haz__ enojado, Blaise? -Preguntó con sublime ironía.-Te haz enojado porque he insultado a tus amiguitos los mortífagos. -Afirmó encarándole.- ¡Y no me callaré! ¡Han raptado al padre de Theodore! ¡No pretendas que haga como si no pasase nada! ¡Tal vez tú te las apañes__,__ pero...!-Siguió hasta que el slytherin volvió a cubrirle los labios, obstruyendo la salida de cualquier sonido que pudiese emitir en ese movimiento. Interceptó de alguna manera la cavidad de entre los dientes y su lengua. La castaña soltó unos cuantos bufidos resignados._

_Los pasos arremetiendo el corredor, se hicieron más audibles cuando Blaise dejó de apoyar su cuerpo contra la puerta. Milagrosamente escuchó con gran claridad las maldiciones que aullaba a continuación Fenrir Greyback. _

_Giró con vehemencia a la joven, permitiéndole de nuevo gritar si es que se acordaba en ese momento. _

_-Abre la boca.-Susurró el moreno con frialdad._

_-¿Qué?-Soltó alterándose._

_-Ábrela.-Volvió a decir, empezando a enfurecer._

_Astoria vaciló un par de segundos, hizo el intento más no pudo obedecer. En cuanto quiso replicar, Blaise se le echó encima, tomándole del cuello mientras le besaba fieramente sin cuidado. La castaña golpeaba su dorso de vez en cuando, después de lograr apartarlo varias veces. El aire se acababa, los pasos aún más cercanos estaban._

_Los mortífagos se pararon en seco frente al vejestorio de madera, Fenrir volvió a hacer su tarea y con un asentimiento de cabeza hizo que unos enfurruñados Alecto y Amycus les siguiesen._

_En cuanto no se escuchó nada más que sus uniformes rozando, Blaise se separó cortantemente de ella, absorbiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, cerró los ojos. Suponía que ella hacía lo mismo. _

_La rabia contenida que ésta sentía, lograba cubrir como una máscara base a todo el calor indignante que hacía arder sus mejillas. _

_-Greyback tiene un agudizado sentido del olfato, podrá oler la saliva de ambos y no pensará nada estúpido. Procura cerrar el pico cuando te lo digo, Greengrass.-Habló antes de que la joven ravenclaw pudiese reclamarle. _

_Astoria dio apenas dos pasos hacia él, se irguió frunciendo el ceño y entre las penumbras, la mejilla morena del joven tronó resonando en toda el aula; a la par que salía de ésta__,__ cerrando dignamente la puerta. _

_~End of flashback~_

-…Sus propiedades podrían cambiar ante la inestabilidad del mago en cada hechizo, supongo que cada uno sabrá en qué estado de ánimo se encuentra.-Terminó sentándose sobre el pupitre, mientras la mirada de Slughorn se le clavaba en el rostro, asentía con temple orgulloso y daba un leve palmeo en su hombro.

-Prosigamos con la sustancia que extraemos del musgo de los jardines.-Alardeó monocorde, absorbiendo las miradas de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de quinto año.

La lluvia continúo morbosa e insaciable. No sabía de Blaise hacía semanas, ciertamente le preocupaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Le conocía desde críos, la única diferencia era que sus actitudes mordaces y sádicas, de mujeriego catalogado con prestigio, habían salido a flote en su adolescencia.

El chillido de Cassandra le distrajo nuevamente; se encontraban saliendo del aula y unos pequeños de primero habían salido de la nada, haciendo que los libros de su mejor amiga saliesen disparados en todas direcciones. Astoria cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras le sonreía divertida al hombre, Slughorn soltó una risilla y se despidió de la castaña con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Iré por ese par!-Anunció Cassandra, echándose a correr.

La ojiverde soltó un gruñido y cogió dos libros que aún rodaban en el suelo, suponía eran de la rubia. Dispuesta a regresar a su sala común y hojear brevemente algo sobre Poe, dio apenas tres pasos cuando sintió el deslizar de una mano sobre su cintura, se atascaba a duras penas con su capa, hasta que llegó al otro extremo.  
-Pero, ¿qué…?-Jadeó.

-¿Me haz extrañado, Greengrass?-Le susurró el moreno, respirando sobre su cuello.

-Suéltame, Blaise.-Demandó sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Parece que sí.-Continuó, ésta vez girándola hacia él, dejando entrever un moretón que yacía sobre sus pómulos, morenos.

-¿Quién ha sido?-Le preguntó curiosa, soltándose de su alcance.

-Tu prometido.-Comentó serenamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Blaise sabes, que…-Apenas y susurró.

Le abrazó castamente, pasando sus brazos por toda su espalda. Estaba herido. Ella era suya.

-Es tierno verles de esa manera, pero tenemos clase, Zabini.-Rugió Draco, recargándose sobre el muro.

Blaise miró fijamente a la joven y le sonrió con picardía, mientras el roce que producían los libros de Cassandra contra los omóplatos del moreno, crujía al haberse dado media vuelta.

Draco miró nuevamente a su compromiso personificado; sus orbes grisáceos resguardaba ira y rencor. Lucius estaba a punto de morir, Narcissa aparentaba no quebrarse, más en lo profundo, lo estaba. Y a él, lo último que podía pasarle era enamorarse de Astoria Greengrass, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, poco le importaba. De todas formas, quien iba a tenerla sería él, no Blaise Zabini. Jamás la tendría.

**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more…  
**

* * *

**|Cinderella's-Corner|**


End file.
